¿Quién es Daniela Phantom?
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Daniela no estaba segura de quién era y se odiaba a sí misma por ser lo que era... aunque no estaba segura de la respuesta a ¿Quién es Daniela Phantom?


¿Quién es Daniela Phantom?

Mi nombre es Dani… Dani Phantom cuando soy fantasma, cuando soy humana es simplemente Daniela. No tengo una familia, no nací como todos suelen nacer… soy algo así como un "experimento mal logrado", soy el clon de un chico fantasma al cual todos conocen ya en Amitypark. Mi padre solamente quería a su propio Daniel Phantom, afortunadamente pude darme cuenta de sus intenciones y con ayuda de Danny pude ser libre.

Sí, soy libre de poder ir a donde quiera, cuando quiera. Sé cuidarme sola, puedo obtener mis propios recursos, enfrentar a quienes me confronten, defenderme y demás. Cuando visito a Danny y sus amigos dicen que se alegran de ver que crezco bien y feliz, energética e independiente… y sí… generalmente soy así.

Tengo catorce años ya, estoy en mis años de adolescencia y últimamente me ha tocado que a donde vaya hay gente de mi edad. Pasan el tiempo con sus amigos, pelean con sus familias, salen al cine, tienen citas, pelean en la escuela con las tareas, los profesores y los demás chicos. Una vez utilicé mis poderes de fantasma para meterme en los vestidores y espantar a las chicas, además de que por curiosidad me metí en el de los chicos. Ahí me enamoré de uno.

Fue vergonzoso, cuando lo miré él se estaba terminando de cambiar después de su clase. Jamás había sentido algo así, ese sonrojo y el corazón latiendo fuerte, nunca me había sentido tan… humana. Sin darme cuenta dejé de ser invisible, entonces él me vio parada al final del pasillo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron mi rostro adquirió un color rojizo y estuve a punto de gritar pero desaparecí y salí volando de ahí.

Comencé a espiarlo. Volaba invisible cerca de él, aproveché que podía ser intangible para tomar algunas de sus cosas y conocerlo mejor. Alex era su nombre, el apellido no lo sabía, iba en tercer año y curiosamente tenía interés por los fantasmas. Me preguntaba si le fascinaría que yo fuera mitad fantasma.

Una noche lo miré entrar a la misma cafetería donde yo estaba comiendo, un sonrojo se asomó de nuevo y pensé que tal vez podría presentarme con él como humana; entonces una chica se sentó con él y lo tomó de las manos, me enojé. Utilicé mis poderes fantasmales y logré que esa niña saliera huyendo enojada, no pude evitar reír y entonces su mirada se fijó en mí.

Me sentí pequeña como pocas veces sucedía; cuando se acercó a mí, rió y comenzó a platicar conmigo. Tardé un poco en seguir su conversación era algo sumamente extraño pero al poco rato logramos conversar con fluidez, como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigos. Nos vimos otro par de veces, antes del… día gris.

El día gris fue nombrado así por el clima de ese entonces. Faltaba poco para las primeras nevadas y hubo una especie de desajuste en la relación entre nuestra dimensión y la fantasmal, lo cual ocasionó que los fantasmas entraran a nuestro mundo. Pero no eran fantasmas cualesquiera, eran malvados y poderosos, más difíciles que los de costumbre. Tuvimos que enfrentarlos todos los Fenton, Sam, Tucker y yo pero aun así tuvimos pérdidas entre varios humanos, ya que estos espíritus una vez que lograban poseer el cuerpo de alguna persona no había manera de separarlos.

Entonces, el día de mayor actividad, seguí a un fantasma peligroso por toda la ciudad, tratando de detenerlo y creí que lo lograría cuando él me venció en la batalla. Cuando la conciencia volvió a mí tuve que rastrearlo de nuevo, tomándolo como siempre como un juego hasta que lo encontré… Alex estaba frente a él, espantado, paralizado, mirando al monstruoso ente acercándose a él. Grité para que reaccionara y así sucedió pero los dos fuimos muy lentos, había sido atrapado. Nunca me enfrenté a batalla tan complicada como esa. No podía dejar que lo atrapara por completo. Tuve que herirlo, pero cuidaba no hacerlo demasiado, no quería perderlo… pero fue inevitable.

El fantasma desapareció, pero Alex también. Él estaba interesado en los fantasmas pero al morir no se convirtió en uno. Ahora solo estábamos yo y un cuerpo inerte, vacío. Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron, quedando atrapados en mi cabello y yo lloré, lloré como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Me odié, odié lo que soy, mi destino, mi origen, mi padre, lo odié todo ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Yo no quise ser nunca esto, yo quería simplemente vivir como lo hacían Danny, Sam y Tuck ¿Por qué no podía ser como ellos? ¿No tenía derecho a vivir como una persona normal? No, no lo tenía… yo nunca fui normal, no debí haber existido. Maldije mil veces a Vlad, quiso jugar a ser Dios y creó a esta… lo que fuere que soy.

Dicen que el odio nace de la desesperación, nunca lo habría creído. Pero antes de que lo notara me había desviado por completo del camino por el que me habían guiado mis amigos. No lo noté pero causaba daño a toda persona que estuviera a mi alrededor y yo no dejaba de pensar que algo estaba mal no solo en mí… sino en los demás. Yo no decidí que debía nacer, fue Vlad y él no lo habría decidido… si no fuera por Danny y él tampoco era culpable de todo, pues el origen de los problemas de "mi padre" se remontaban a su juventud, los culpables era los padres de Daniel, era su culpa, no mía. Ellos eran los culpables de mi desgracia, pensaba. Conforme pasó el tiempo esta creencia fue creciendo, llenándome de rencor, de odio, de ganas de verlos morir, de verlos sufrir. Pero nunca noté que mi mente estaba tomando rumbos peligrosos, hasta que ocurrieron las consecuencias.

Los ataqué, con una furia con la que no había atacado a nadie, con un enojo que cegaba por completo mi razón y con una pena que nadie debería conocer. La batalla fue grande y jamás me imaginé que fuera tan poderosa, hasta que un cuerpo detuvo su pulso bajo la fuerza de mi poder noté lo grande que podía hacer. Era un error, eso era, pero era un magnífico error. Por un momento me sentí como una diosa, intocable y fuerte; y así peleé. Fue el llanto de Sam al ver a Danny descompuesto lo que me logró despertar. Ella no le lloraba a él, sino a mí, a la culpable de que su pareja estuviera muerta, a la culpable de toda la muerte y destrucción que había a mi alrededor.

Caí de rodillas. ¿Qué hice?, susurraba una y otra vez. Miré a Danny, inconsciente, con la mirada vacía, extrañamente solitario, Sam se había apartado de su lado. Sentí su presencia a uno de mis costados, la miré. Me miraba con tristeza y enojo, tenía en su mano un arma que su madre había mejorado, con ella se lograban eliminar para siempre a los fantasmas. Me pregunté qué sucedería ¿Moriría? De hacerlo… ¿sentiría dolor? Cerré los ojos y acepté las consecuencias de mis actos. El dolor fue insoportable, era como morir quemada, cada parte de mi ADN fantasmal se estaba separando del humano; perdí la consciencia.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, sin muebles, solamente las paredes frías y una puerta de metal que tenía una pequeña rejilla. Intenté convertirme en fantasma pero no pude, es más, apenas y podía mover mis extremidades, estaba muy cansada. Cerré los ojos y no los abrí sino hasta días después. Al despertar me encontré en la habitación de lo que parecía un hospital y mis manos estaban esposadas a barandillas de la cama. Me sentía terrible, tanto física como anímicamente ¿Quién era yo? La imagen de Alex vino a mi mente, el único chico del que me había enamorado, pero no el único al que perdí. Lágrimas gruesas y saladas escaparon de mis ojos y a través de ellas miré a Sam acercándose a mí, seguida de Danny. Estaba vivo, me dijeron que todos estaban vivos. No era tan fuerte como creía.

Me contaron lo que había ocurrido, me desconocí a mí misma, no podía creer lo que hice pero por alguna razón todo sonaba a que era verdad. Me dijeron que se registró el asunto como un efecto tardío del día gris. Entonces noté cuánto me querían, habían mentido por mí, habían cuidado de mí y ahora me perdonaban de nuevo. Después confirmaron lo que ya había sospechado, mataron al fantasma que habitaba en mí, ahora no era nadie además de Daniela, solo Daniela.

Cuando salí por primera vez al mundo como humana me di cuenta de que siempre le tuve miedo a la gente pues antes me la pasaba invisible y ahora que todos me veían me sentía muy nerviosa. Pero era una nueva oportunidad, de mostrar quién era y de poder investigar qué es lo que quería. Una nueva oportunidad para descubrir quién era y es Daniela.


End file.
